Marooned with the Enemy
by MonsieurM
Summary: Of all 785 people of the Icha Inc. company, of course it had to be HIM that she was stuck on a deserted island with. Typical... Narusaku AU Lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

***Not much of a difference but I didn't like how the chapter was written originally so I've updated it since.

* * *

It was supposed to be a vacation…

It was supposed to be a _fucking_ vacation.

It all happened so fast. The last thing she remembered was arguing with Naruto before the helicopter started shaking and-

Sakura woke up suddenly, lifting her head before immediately dropping it back on the hard surface. Was that sand? Her eyes burned when she opened them, taking a few seconds to adjust to the blinding light above her. She saw blue in the midst of the blearing yellow light, what she recognized as the sky. Shifting slightly, she was able to confirm her previous discovery as she felt the gritty expanse of sand beneath her palm. However this only lead one question. Where exactly was she?

"Good to see you're finally awake, Haruno-san."

Hearing the deep voice immediately dispelled any inkling traces of sleep in her system. Despite her body's protest she pulled herself up to a sit with a heavy groan.

"I checked, you have no injuries, which is good because you can finally start pulling your weight around here."

She looked to the source of her irritation. A mop of yellow hair, tanned skin, and a huge shit eating smirk: Naruto Uzumaki. _Of fucking course_.

The annoying blond was unfortunately her co-worker. From day one he had been her biggest competitor at the company. Both being co-presidents of Icha Inc. meant that either one of them is eligible for CEO when Jiraya and Tsunade retire. For this reason, Naruto and Sakura were always competing in whatever they were doing.

Naturally, when it was announced that the company was holding a fundraising competition for a paid vacation, both vice-presidents were on each other's throats again. By the end of it, Icha Inc. had donated nearly half a million dollars and due to a draw, both co-presidents were given a paid vacation. _Together_.

"Of course you're annoyingly alive." She mumbled, a heavy hand held her head. "What happened?"

"The helicopter's autopilot mal-functioned. You passed out during the turbulence and yours truly maneuvered the 'copter to crash onto land."

Sakura rubbed her temples, taking in this information. That's right, she passed out. The last thing she remembered was the flashing lights and the blearing alarms before he-

She dug into her temples a little harder, more painfully. Her last memories were of Naruto wrapping his arms around her semi-conscious body, moments before the crash. But that couldn't be right…

Glancing at the blond, she noticed firstly that he was out of his usual business attire. His Armani suit and tie were exchanged for something more casual, khaki shorts and a plain white tee. It suits him, she noted, before quickly discarding that thought.

A stretch of exposed skin quickly discarded any of her previous thoughts.

"Uzumaki-san you're hurt." She grimaced at the expanse of his arms and legs that were littered with random bruises and cuts.

"I knew you were ogling me," He pulled together a pert smirk seeing her worry change into distaste. "I'm fine it's just a couple scratches, I happen to be a very fast healer."

He took a moment to glance down at her. "Our main concern right now is getting you out of those clothes."

"What!?" Her cheeks immediately flushed at his remark.

The blond snickered at her response. "Don't be so flattered, I meant it's a tropical island, we're literally on the stretch of the equator, and it's probably not the smartest idea to sport a Louis Vuitton blazer and pants."

"As if I could be flattered by the likes of you." That quickly shut him up.

"Whatever. I pulled your luggage out of the wreckage, it's over there," He pointed at a neatly laid out pile of bags and supplies. "So quickly go get changed and you might finally be of use around here."

Sakura left before she could get another word in. As grateful as she was for his concern and his efforts to the situation at hand, Naruto always had a way of completely diminishing any of her positive emotion and pissing her off to no avail afterwards.

Well at least my luggage made the trip, she thought as she rummaged through her suitcase. Her hands dug through the rich fabrics as she sighed. The pack was filled with newly bought clothes that she had intended to wear for the trip. She felt the silky pieces of her bikini, feeling herself blush. Ino had persuaded her to buy a swimsuit a little out of her comfort zone, convinced that she was going to need it for all the 'handsome exotic men'. Her mind wandered back to Naruto, currently crouched by the shore. Well there goes those plans…

She found a pair of shorts and a sensible tank top, and made her way to change (making sure her co-president partner was out of sight). By the time she had finished, he had already began building a pile of banana leaves.

"So what's our plan?" She watched him hunched over the banana leaves as he counted the stack.

He chuckled. "When did you start taking orders from me?"

Already, she could feel a vein protruding on her forehead. "I just figured you had a plan."

"Not really, but seeing as I am obviously the leader figure here I guess you can go and pick up wood for a fire." He held back his amusement seeing her fists curl at her side. Boy it was too easy…

"Ugh fine, whatever. I'll start scavenging." Seriously, a little more time away from Naruto would probably do her some good.

Time went by fast for a proclaimed workaholic, and before long the sun had already began to make its descent. Wiping the sweat off her brow, Sakura plopped next to her haul. She had scoured the beach and procured a good supply of dry driftwood for kindle. The helicopter had also provided an emergency supply kit full of dry foods and bottled water, as well as a basic medical bag. She also gathered a few useful looking pieces of metal scraps from the wreckage that could be sharpened for a knife and one that was dented in enough to be used as a cooking pot. They got lucky with the metal shrapnel, she thought, no cuts or injuries. Although…

Her mind wandered back to the menacing blond. As much as he wanted to brush it off, the cuts on his arms looked serious. She shook her head as memories from the last moments of the crash kept rushing back. All she remembered was the blond wrapping his body around her protectively. But seriously, that couldn't be right.

"You're back." And speak of the devil. "Took you long enough."

Of course it couldn't be true. We're talking about Naruto here, she reminded herself. Naruto, who was late to every meeting since the day she met him. Who scheduled a 'company lunch' of instant ramen noodles in the staff room. Of course he wouldn't save her. She was the only thing standing between him and becoming CEO of Icha Inc, as the successor to Jiraya. Sakura chuckled inwardly, why on earth would he help her?

"I thought you would need help gathering firewood." He dropped the load with a loud thud, a stack of three large logs. Naruto smirked down at her. "God knows how long it takes you to get coffee."

"I'm sorry I don't consider anything out of a vending machine to be coffee." She snarled back in reply. "And as a matter of fact I've got plenty!" A slim hand gestured him towards her stockpile.

He whistled in agreement, eyes scanning the piles of dry food and water. "And here I pegged you as a good-for-nothing city slicker."

"Well not all of us can be primitive cavemen." That shut him up. "And anyways, I found something to treat your wounds with." Pointing at the first aid kit.

"Ah I told you I'm fine it's-"

"Seriously Uzumaki-san if I need to nag you for another hour I will, now sit somewhere where I can work on you for a while." Sakura wasn't having any of his banter. It was so like him to be stubborn like that and never accept help when he needed it. Egotistic bastard.

"God fine. If it saves me from hearing you nag…"

She rolled her eyes before following him out of the sun. Just behind a thin canopy of leaves, he unveiled his project. Well damn. For a guy who barely knows how to tie a tie, Naruto did a good job. The structure was near completion, a small tent of banana leaves covering a skeleton made from thick branches and rope. The only thing it needed was layer of protection on the ground for when they sleep-

Shit.

Were they going to sleep in that thing together? Sakura panicked. Leave it to Naruto to build a tent just small enough so that they were close enough to be _awkward_.

"Here should be fine right?" He laid down a couple banana leaves under the structure, completing the 'bed'. His eyes looked questioning at her lack of reply. Of course he'd see nothing wrong with the situation, Naruto was as dense as a brick.

"It'll do. Now take off your shirt so I can sanitize those injuries."

"Yeah yeah…" He waved her off, taking off his shirt before settling onto his belly in the leaves.

As he disrobed, she got a true sense of how fit he really was. Sure he had filled out his suit a lot better than most of the men in the company, but having only seen him in starchy business attire, she had never realized how physically toned he was. _Just_ an observation, Sakura was quick to remind herself, nothing more.

"Alright this might sting a little." She warned, approaching him with an alcohol soaked cotton ball.

"It's nothing-" He began before breaking into a sharp hiss. God, he didn't know what hurt more, getting the injury or treating it.

"Nothing? I guess I can just breeze through the rest of them then." Sakura smirked. It was always a pleasure seeing Naruto bite down his ego.

"Shut up- FUCK!" He bit his tongue as she sanitized a particularly deep cut on his upper back. Holy crap, he thought as tears welled in the corner of his eyes, I'm going to die in the hands of this pink she-devil.

"Oh my god you should've seen the look on your face!" She was clutching her stomach in amusement. Normally, the blond business man would've been angry at antic. But the pain subsided quickly and was easily forgotten. Plus, it wasn't everyday you got to see the company's stone-faced business protege laughing. It was a refreshing, almost contagious, as he found himself smiling along. And the snort! He couldn't believe he caught that.

"Didn't peg the co-president of a multi-million dollar company to be so childish," he mused, watching her finally calm from her high. Her laughter had died to a cheeky smile.

"Well then, Uzumaki-san, you've got a lot to learn"

Naruto only smirked. Who knew the co-president could be so cute?


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was rising.

The sky vanished all traces of its previous darkness only to be replaced by a canvas of deep reds and oranges, bleeding into the sea. Even the birds which had hid nowhere in sight at the dusk of night were now flying carefree and high once again.

Fuck.

Her hands rubbed at the dark circles around her eyes. She had the worst sleep last night and it was all because of Naruto. It wasn't that he was a snorer or even a kicker. In fact, the blond had fell asleep almost immediately, an incredulous act. She was almost jealous of how easy he had slept while she tossed and turned (luckily he was a heavy sleeper). It was just far too awkward sharing a bed with another man, let alone one that she had been in competition with for years. Granted that she and Naruto weren't strangers, but they definitely weren't friends. And worse, the blond was completely oblivious to the situation. He had knocked out and left her to freak out by herself.

Taking in a deep breath, her thoughts were quickly overcome by the smells of nature around them. The air was refreshing from the mist of morning dew and salt from the ocean. She eyed the body of water longingly. Yesterday's sun had done a number on her hair and it had been pain staking to sleep with what felt like a film of sweat on her body. Maybe she might just take a quick bath… With another stretch of her limbs, she looked behind her, making sure the blond was fast asleep before heading towards the sea.

Tugging. He woke up to something tugging his hair painfully.

"Ow! Haruno-san I swear-" Naruto got up abruptly to brush away her hand only to find a pinchy crab. The crustacean swung at him again with its pincer, looking for another handful of his blond roots before it met with a vengeful rock. Nice he just caught dinner, he grinned.

Stretching his limbs he noticed the sudden free space to his left, finally accounting for his missing co-worker. She couldn't have gone far, he thought, probably washing up or something, as ladies do. He shook his head as he headed out to look for her. The pink haired business woman always had a way of looking completely seamless, her hair was always pinned back with whatever stiff-collared business suit she was feeling for the office that day. Even yesterday, she had managed to look completely pristine following her scavenge, hair tucked into a neat ponytail. It wouldn't be a complete surprise if she was somewhere near the cargo looking for a polished scrap of metal to clean up by.

That said, he found no trace of her near the cargo. Instead he saw her by the shores… _Naked_. Wide cerulean eyes followed her form in the water as she rinsed her hair. It was out of its usual ponytail for the first time, instead, long and slick against the sensual dip of her back. A blush formed on his face as his eyes trailed down her figure, following each and every rise and fall of her deep curves before ending at her shapely bottom.

It was as though he was seeing a completely different person. Sakura was always strict and reserved. This was even evident in the clothes she wore, always opting for a covered up pantsuit instead of a skirt and blouse. Of course this didn't mean that she wasn't attractive, she was often the talk of the office's male demographic who spoke highly of her mysterious allure and wit, not to mention that exotic pink hair and green eyes combo. It never really made sense to him, she was far too anal for him. He needed someone wild, uncalculated, and eager. Of course this incident didn't change much of what he thought of her. Though he had to admit, she was _definitely_ alluring.

It was when he was eating breakfast that she found him again, her hair back in it's usual ponytail. He was already forgetting the incident till he nearly choked on his granola bar at her approach. The smell of saltwater around her brought back images of her slick body and left a maddening blush on his cheeks.

"So I was thinking we explore a little more of the jungle today to try and look for some water and food." She stated, taking a granola bar from the rations. "Rations aren't gonna last forever."

"Sure. I'll pack some stuff and meet you by the cargo when you're ready to go." Naruto replied without meeting her gaze. He scarfed down the rest of his granola bar before rushing away. Damn hormones, he blamed, fighting down the angry blush.

It was about a three hours into the expedition when they had finished the two bottles of water they'd brought. There was no trace of fresh water in sight however the excursion had yield a surprising amount of development into the jungle, with Naruto having left a trail of makeshift 'flags' made out of banana leafs and branches to track their route.

"The soil is getting drier here, there's not going to be any water if we go farther." Naruto stated, a muddled frown on his face at the lack of progress. What a waste of a day.

As if reading his mind she replied, "Three hours into the wilderness and with nothing to show." Her delicate wrist wiped at the sweat on her brow. The jungle was more humid than the shores and it was made evident in the heated blush all over her body.

"I told you we should have turned left at the big rock." He retorted, clearly the heat was getting to him as well. "The soil was healthier on the left. If you had followed my directions maybe we would have found water by now."

"Uzumaki-san! That entire pathway was covered with poison oak!" She spat back.

"That was _clearly_ kudzu!" Naruto retaliated. His hands fists balled up at his sides showed his frustration. Before she could put in another word he had relinquished his anger on a palm tree.

Bam.

Did she just hit him? He rubbed at the top of his head to smooth the pain. Funny, the impact had calmed him down from his fit.

"Uzumaki-san you lucky fool! You hit a coconut tree!" She exuberated, holding a kickball sized green coconut up to show him. So that's what hit him.

"And look!" She exclaimed, her pink ponytail was thrown back as she looked to the sky. "There's a mango and banana tree over there!"

He felt himself grin at the prospect. With all the bantering, they hadn't even noticed the change in foliage. The low shrubs they had encountered before were instead dominated by towering trees. Naruto smiled widely, peering at the dozens of fruit bearing trees surrounding them. They won't have to survive on rations anymore.

"Oh fuck me that's good." He moaned biting into the mango. Juice ran down his chin and his forearm but he didn't care. This was heaven on his parched palate.

"Mhm." She agreed, greedily digging into her banana.

The anger had completely dissipated between the two as they filled their bellies with fruit. Satiated, Naruto made his way up another mango tree to stock up before departure. On his way down he noticed small bumps forming on the skin of his palms. Seeing as they weren't irritating, he shrugged them off.

Bad idea.

It was until they were back at camp when he realized he was seriously itchy. The bumps had made their way across his chest and up to just below his neck. Letting go of the cargo he was carrying, he broke all lengths of self-control and began mindlessly scratching himself, unaware of the all too knowing eyes on him.

"You're an absolute idiot." She was seething. "What did you touch?!" He didn't know why she was so angry he was the one in pain.

"I don't know." He struggled. Was it getting harder to breath? "There were bumps on my skin after the, uh-" Shit, he was starting to feel a little light headed. "After I climbed the mango tree."

This time it was definitely not a coconut as he felt a fist driving into his head before he passed out.


End file.
